


[Podfic of] Werewolves of London

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: A series of snippets set in an AU where Nightingale was bitten by a werewolf at Ettersberg. Eventual Peter/Nightingale.





	[Podfic of] Werewolves of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [werewolves of london](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671797) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> This is technically wip, but the podfic is fully caught up with the fic and ends in a good place. 
> 
> Cover art by reena_jenkins.
> 
> Also, an attempt at a Scottish accent has been made, take that for the warning it is.

Podfic length: 1:45:25

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Werewolves%20of%20London.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Werewolves%20of%20London.m4b)


End file.
